


The Disconnect

by Notsalony



Series: Dildonic Mastery [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Autofellatio, Boundaries, Detachable Genitals, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Oral Sex, Other, Public Nudity, Scientific Method, Unorthodox Procedures, cocks as dildos, detachable penis, self-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9931370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: A new Meta comes to town and has a unique way of distracting the guards to rob banks.  All’s well when the Flash tries to catch him, until it very much isn’t.





	1. New Meta In Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by The Ring by Asu.... , it’s a lovely story, please go check it out and drop a comment.

Barry had been running patrol when the call came in that a new meta was robbing a bank.  He’d been wanting a piece of this new guy for weeks now.  They didn’t know what his power was.  Just that anytime someone tried to stop him, they got hit by an energy beam and seemed to loose their balance and became unable to catch him.  No other side effects.  No reported anomalies.  Just disorientation.  Barry was curious to see what this power actually was.  So he zipped into the bank and skidded to a stop.   
  
He was just a man.  Just a ordinary guy standing there in regular street clothes, with a half assed masked made from a rag.  Barry tilted his head and studied the guy.  There was no flare, no costume, no sign of his power.  What the hell was going on here?  Barry looked around and found a cable.  He was in the process of zipping forwards to tie the guy up when he spun around and shot a green blast of energy that hit Barry square in the chest.  He stuttered and stumbled before tripping over his own feet.  He felt... off some how.  He frowned as he looked up at the guy who grabbed his money and started to run out.  Barry chased after him but tripped again and ran into a wall.   
  
“Ow...” He got up.   
  
“What happened, your vitals are all over the place.” Caitlin came across the coms.   
  
“Dunno.  Green energy blast and now I can barely walk.” Barry felt his balance was off, but couldn’t place why.  He stumbled outside and saw the guy was no where to be seen.  “And I lost him.  Coming in for a check up.”   
  
“See you soon buddy.” Cisco said as he sipped his coffee.   
  
“What kind of energy would screw with Barry’s balance?” Julian frowned.   
  
“Dunno.  I just hope it’s not another meta like Rainbow Raider.” Cisco shrugged.  “I hate delayed effects.” He sighed.   
  
“Delayed effects?” Julian glanced at Caitlin.   
  
“Rainbow Raider’s ability was that his eyes emitted focused colors of light that could alter the moods instantly of most people.  But because Barry heals so rapidly due to his speed force infused cells... it took days for the effects to be fully realized.  The result was as if he’d sudden been hit with days worth of the effect.  It took a LOT to get it out of his system.” She sighed.   
  
“What’s the protocol for a possible delayed effect?” Julian asked as Barry zipped in.   
  
“I show up for observation for 48 to 72 hours, and have multiple scans and samples taken.”  Ready for the intake scans.” He pulled the hood back and sat on the med table.   
  
“Okay I’d like to start with the MRI to check for any disruption to your brain functions.  And a full blood panel.”   
  
“Anything you want me to test for?” Julian asked as he brought over the tray to draw the blood.   
  
“Everything.  And run a comparative analysis of his blood to see if anything’s there that shouldn’t be or if anything’s missing from his base line.” Caitlin nodded as Julian began rolling up Barry’s sleeve.   
  
“It was worse when he hit me.  But it’s feeling... less disorienting now.  I’m hoping that means I’m healing from what ever he did.  Because I know most of the guards and cops who got hit have been out of it since they got hit.” Barry relaxed for the tests.   
  


***

  
  
Hours passed as Barry laid there getting tested.  He was board out of his mind, and just wanted to go home and lay down.  He always felt so keyed up from crime fighting that he’d often spend hours masturbating afterwards to calm down.  And tonight was no exception.  He wondered if they’d let him slip over to the showers and clean up.  He hoped it would come sooner.   
  
“Well all your tests came back clean.  No early indicators of anything hinky.” Caitlin shrugged.   
  
“So I can go?” Barry looked hopeful.   
  
“I just... need to talk to you about something.” Julian held up a tablet.  “Nothing about this.  At least I don’t believe it is.  I’d just...”   
  
“Are you blushing?” Caitlin frowned.   
  
“I need to speak to Barry alone.”   
  
“Okay...” Caitlin shrugged and walked off leaving them alone.   
  
“What’s up Julian?”   
  
“Are you... I mean have you...” He blushed and handed the tablet he was holding over to Barry who looked at the results.   
  
“Oh.” Barry blushed slightly.  “Yeah.  Side effect of rapid cellular regeneration.  I have the libido of like twelve guys at their peek.  We don’t talk about it, they don’t ask.  But something seems to have caught your eye?”   
  
“The hormone levels and the arousal levels are almost six times as high as anything in your files.”   
  
“That doesn’t make sense.” Barry flipped back and forth between the results.  “Huh, maybe that’s what his ray does.  It makes you horny and distracted.  You might tell Cisco and Caitlin to check the medical reports on each of the other victims.  It might be that they’ve been driven mad with lust as well.”   
  
“Okay.” Julian took the tablet away, but didn’t leave the room.   
  
“Something else on your mind.”   
  
“I mean... you... you’re not having sex that often... are you?” Julian blushed again.   
  
“With other people, not so much.” Julian frowned and then his eyes got big before he blushed harder.  “That a problem for you Julian.”   
  
“No... no... I just... It’ll take me a bit to get a handle on... I mean to wrap my hands around... I...” Julian sighed.  “I’m going to shut up now.”   
  
“Yeah, probably a good idea.” Barry nodded.  “I’ll just change and put the suit back then.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“I was going to shower here but if I’m free to go I’ll go home.”   
  
“Don’t let me stop you.” Julian moved out of the way.   
  
“It’s okay Julian.  I’m sure you’ll be able to come to terms with this information and put it out of your mind soon.” Barry patted him on the shoulder before flashing out of the room.  He zipped into the Cortex and changed leaving the suit on the manikin and walking away with his street cloths on.  “So remember that problem I had with Lisa?”   
  
“The vibrating when you were.... almost there?” Cisco tried for tactful and just missed as he spoke.   
  
“Yeah.  Apparently the only side effect was it amplified that need in me.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“Oh.” Caitlin nodded.  “And Julian...”   
  
“Is going to need a minute to process some truths I explained to him.”   
  
“Is this the same reason you bought me the noise canceling head phones when you moved in?” Cisco frowned.   
  
“Pretty much.”   
  
“Gotcha.  Yeah, he’s going to need a minute.” Cisco chuckled.  He’d happened to come home while Barry was taking care of himself and had been shocked by the volume and sheer filthy things that came out of Barry’s mouth as he came.  They’d talked about it and agreed Barry would try to be more considerate of Cisco’s needs.  And the next day the highest rated and most expensive brand of noise canceling head phones were given to him as a room mate present.  They even came with an indicator light when it was best to put them on.  Cisco took that warning light for the godsend it was and didn’t question if it came on five or more times a night.  He’d started sleeping in them before Barry moved out.   
  
“So I’m just going to go and take care of that at my place and...”   
  
“Mr. Allen, I think... you dropped something...” Julian walked into the room and bent down to pick up something from the floor.   
  
“Barry is that your...” Cisco started to state but stopped, prompting Barry to turn and realize Julian was holding a life like replica of his erect cock and his balls.  He didn’t remember having one of those made but as Julian’s fingers moved along the length of it,and the thing moved in his hand, Barry whimpered.  He could feel Julian’s fingers on him.  He frowned and took a peek in his jeans to find himself rounded out and perfectly smooth where his manhood should be.   
  
“Uh guys I think...” But Barry didn’t get to finish his statement as Julian moved his hand to get a better hold of the toy and that was all it took for Barry to start writhing on the floor where he’d been standing, and for the dildo in Julian’s hand to suddenly began spraying cum from it’s glistening tip.  Barry’s orgasm went on for sometime till Julian finally managed to sit it down and walk away, his hands and his cloths covered in Barry’s cum and he looked at Barry in shock.   
  
“How... I.. what?” He looked confused and in shock.   
  
“I think I figured out what the new meta does...” Barry whimpered.


	2. Testing 123

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank Commissioner 7 for commissioning more chapters of this. If you want to hear about how that works, contact me on Tumblr @ Notsalony

As a speedster Barry was used to the world being too fast or too slow or just wrong somehow when it came to how it moved.  So it wasn’t strange that the world seemed to go insanely slow at first and then move rapidly beyond anything he could imagine as Cisco and Caitlin picked him up off the floor and moved him back to the medical bay.  He was starting to come back into sync with time as they wheeled the tray that Julian had dropped his detached penis onto.   
  
His detached penis.   
  
Barry felt himself going distant, as if he was on the verge of shock or hysterics.  How had this happened?  What the hell had that meta done to him?  He started to panic more and more.   
  
“Barry we can’t give you anything to calm you down, you’d just burn through it too fast.” Caitlin touched his arm, holding onto him firmly to ground him.  “I need you to start your meditation practice.”   
  
“That’s my penis…”   
  
“Yes it is.”   
  
“how…”   
  
“I don’t know yet.  But at least you can feel it and it’s somehow quantum entangled or connected to your body.”   
  
“yeah…” Julian sighed, still mopping down the excess cum that had splattered him all over when he’d handled it.   
  
“Sorry Julian.” Barry blushed.   
  
“It’s quite alright Mr. Allen.  I should have assumed that handling the genitals of someone as… aroused and agitated, as yourself would result in this.”   
  
“yeah… but I didn’t mean for you to be handling them.” Barry blushed.   
  
“I understand.” Julian carefully laid a sheet over the tray.   
  
“thanks.” Barry felt calmer as he focused on the fact that Julian was being as calm and collected, with his cum all over his body, then maybe Barry could be calm too.  Even if everything in him didn’t want any part of being clam.   
  
“So what do we know?” Cisco bit his lip, glancing at the sheet.   
  
“Somehow the meta’s energy blasts result in complete detachment of the subject’s penis and testicles.  And results in a quantum entangled state that allows full sensory connection with the detached appendage…” Caitlin was being clinical.   
  
“Do you think that fades or…” Cisco picked it up through the cloth.   
  
“FUCK!” Barry bolted upwards, the feel of the soft cloth rubbing across his flared tip brought him again, soaking the cloth and causing Cisco to drop his cock on the tray.  “OW … FUCK… CISCO!” Barry held his crotch.   
  
“I…” Cisco looked sorry but confused and worried.   
  
“Strip.”   
  
“WHAT?!” Barry looked startled as he looked at Julian.   
  
“He’s right.  We need to see the affected area.”   
  
“NO YOU DO NOT!” He glared at Caitlin.   
  
“Dude…” He turned towards Cisco.   
  
“No!  Come on.. it… it’s bad enough you saw… and you both held it… and… just no.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Barry…” Caitlin started stroking his shoulder.  “We took care of you for months.  Catheters, and worse.  We’ve already…”   
  
“what?!?” Barry flushed, he’d tried hard not to think about that when he’d first woken up from months in his coma.  And he’d put it completely out of his mind but now that Caitlin mentioned it.   
  
“I did that mostly…” Cisco raised his hand.   
  
“It felt less invasive that way.” Caitlin nodded.   
  
“Fine…” Barry sighed, undid his jeans and shucked them and his boxers down to his knees revealing his perfectly smooth area.   
  
“Allen…” Julian bit his lip.   
  
“I shave down there.” Barry looked away from everyone.  “It just feels better…”   
  
“There seems to be a suture point.” Caitlin frowned.  “Cisco help him take off his jeans, Barry spread your legs a little more.”  Soon enough Barry was laying there naked from the waist down as they inspected him closely.   
  
“She’s right.  There’s a line where the skin folds together here.” Julian traced it with his finger.   
  
“F-fuck… oh god…” Barry shivered.   
  
“Are you… is… is that…?”Julian looked at the tray where Barry’s cock quivered.   
  
“That was almost better than anything I’ve ever felt.” Barry flopped back.  Slowly pulling his shirt up over his head because he felt too hot right now.  He let it drop over the back of the gurney and lay there naked in front of his friends, unable to care right now with how great that small act of touching him had caused him to erupt in pleasure.   
  
“So there is a two way connection…” Julian looked to Caitlin.   
  
“So no matter where one is, one is always connected to the other.” Caitlin nodded.   
  
“I have a wild idea.” Cisco was standing there.   
  
“What’s that?” Barry asked, his face looking a little strung out.   
  
“Why don’t we try reattaching it?”   
  
“What?” Barry blinked.   
  
“I mean we’re looking at this as a meta power… and we don’t fully understand it, but if they’re connected… couldn’t they just… go back together.” Cisco wove his fingers between each other as he spoke.   
  
“It can’t hurt…” Caitlin shrugged.   
  
“Okay… just… avoid the tip.” Barry blushed as Cisco nodded, and removed the damn cloth from Barry’s penis and carried it gently over to Barry and put the end towards him.  They didn’t suck together like magnets, so Cisco tried pressing it against there.   
  
“C-cisco..” Barry whimpered.   
  
“I think I…”   
  
“CISCO!” Barry yelled as he gripped his friend’s arm, as he began to cum down the bedding, spraying it with his load, before he doubled over with pleasure.   
  
“Shit.” Cisco yanked back.   
  
“So touching them together is NOT happening again.” Barry shook his head when he could speak again.   
  
“That bad?” Caitlin bit her lip.   
  
“That bad?  Caitlin, that was possibly the most intense orgasm of my life.  Much more of that and I might not be able to function as a person.” Barry flopped back almost boneless.  “Please put that down on the tablet Cisco.” Barry limply gestured and Cisco carefully laid it out.  “Thank you.”   
  
“More tests?” Cisco glanced at Caitlin.   
  
“More tests.” Caitlin nodded.   
  
“I wonder if this was why his hormones were through the roof.” Julian frowned.   
  
“What?” Caitlin frowned.   
  
“I thought it was just his… problem… but… the reading said they were six times as high as any other time and… what?”   
  
“You’re supposed to tell me when something is outside the ranges I have set.” Caitlin gave him an admonishing and disparaging glare.   
  
“Sorry…”   
  
“Guys… focus?” Barry gestured to himself.   
  
“Right… show me the test.”   
  


***

  
  
“I hate it when we come up blank.” Cisco sighed as he hung his head.   
  
“I don’t think we’re going to be able to cure or fix this.  We need the meta to do that… and cuffing them…” Caitlin looked at Barry.   
  
“Would shut off their powers but wouldn’t likely remove this.  I get it.”   
  
“You’re going to have to…” Caitlin blushed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“You need to practice without it.” She sighed.   
  
“Practice what?” Barry blinked at her.   
  
“Walking, standing, _running_.” Cisco nodded at him.   
  
“Oh… yeah… that makes sense.  I know when it first happened I couldn’t balance properly.  And even now walking is… weird.  It’s like I’m leaning too far back or something.”   
  
“Given the size of what you were working with you probably are.” Julian commented dryly.   
  
“Thanks… I think?”   
  
“You have a large cock.  It makes sense that you’d be over compensating by leaning too far back.”   
  
“So how far is too far forwards?” Barry stood up and tried leaning forward and watched people’s faces till he stood as best he could at a natural looking posture.  He started to walk and had to catch himself.  “Yeah… I’m not going to be any good to anyone till I can even walk without my penis.”   
  
“To the speed lab?” Cisco suggested.   
  
“Yeah… probably a good idea.” Barry nodded.   
  
“I’ll get the first aid kit…” Caitlin nodded as she stepped away.   
  
“Uh… do we leave this… here…?” Julian gestured to Barry’s cock laying on the tray.   
  
“Leave it here.” Caitlin nodded.   
  
“Why?” Barry felt weird about the concept of leaving any part of himself away like this.   
  
“To test the distance at which you can safely be away from it.  Do you now require to carry your penis with you on your person, does it just need to be in the same room with    you or does it need to be in the same building… the same city?  How does that effect the sensitivity..?”   
  
“I… don’t know.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Hence why we’re going to test it while you run.” Cisco clapped him on the shoulder and lead him out of the room, guiding him as he struggled to find his balance to walk.   
  
“I didn’t think this would make such a difference…” Barry sighed.   
  
“Yeah… we seldom even think about it.” Cisco nodded as they went to the speed lab.  Not bothering with clothing for Barry because they wanted to see if there were any changes they needed to worry about.  Once in the speed lab he managed to walk a few feet at a time before tripping up.  His running took a while to get even remotely close to speed.  He was half way through a cycle when the fell over convulsing.  They quickly rushed to him as he moaned and thrashed about.   
  
“What’s going on?” Cisco freaked out.   
  
“Julian, whatever you’re doing stop now.” Caitlin tapped her coms.   
  
“Okay.” Julian came back over the coms and Barry relaxed.   
  
“What was that buddy?”   
  
“That… that was…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Julian what exactly did you do?” Caitlin tapped her coms again.   
  
“A simple test to determine the tactile sensitivity of his detached member.”   
  
“He sucked on my cock.” Barry said with a blush high on his cheeks.   
  
“Ah… well he felt that while he was running and landed against a wall.” Caitlin replied.   
  
“Interesting.  I believe that if they are truly quantum entangled, no distance will effect them.  But I will move to the next phase of testing to determine.”   
  
“No more blow jobs.” Barry blushed.  “At least not with out some warning first.”   
  
“Understood Allen.” Julian’s curt voice came over coms.   
  
“that bad?” Cisco asked quietly.   
  
“No… fuck that good.” They looked at him.  “The man knows his way around sucking a dick.”   
  
“And on the list of things I didn’t need to know.” Cisco shook his head.   
  
“You think that’s something I know what the inside of his mouth feels like now.” Barry shook his head.   
  
“Right, back to running.”   
  
“Right… right.” Barry shot Caitlin a look and took off at speed.  He’d finally gotten to where he could move just as easily in his speed as before.  He was going for a good ten minutes when he stopped and leaned against a wall panting.   
  
“FUCK!” He moaned, his toes curling.   
  
“Julian?” Cisco asked, standing back not wanting to touch him.   
  
“Yeah… he… he got some lotion… and FUCK!” Barry shivered as where ever Julian was he was having his orgasm.   
  
“You can stop now.” Caitlin tapped her coms.   
  
“Okay.” Julian’s voice came over it and Barry slumped down the wall panting.   
  
“It’s so fucking weird… I’m sitting here naked… and some where off that direction he has my cock and is slowly jerking it off.” Barry gestured.   
  
“Julian…. Are you at all west of the speed lab?”   
  
“Yeah… wait.. how did you know that?”   
  
“He’s got a point Barry, how’d you know that?” Cisco frowned.   
  
“If I concentrate I can feel it… feel it tugging me towards it.  Like a stretched rubber band…” Barry shrugged.   
  
“It appears the bond gives Barry a means of tracking his own penis.” Caitlin commented into the coms.   
  
“Interesting.  I’m going to move position while not stimulating it, see if Mr. Allen can track it?” Julian spoke as he started moving.   
  
“He… he’s… somewhere west of us still.  But without the stimulation it’s… it’s more vague.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“And now Mr. Allen?”Julian asked into the coms.   
  
“Right there.”Barry pointed and his finger moved around the room pointing at where he knew Julian was slowly teasing the swollen tip of his engorged penis.   
  
“He’s able to track you perfectly I believe.  While stimulation is happening.” Caitlin nodded.   
  
“Meet us back in the lab.” Barry stretched and walked off towards the labs.   
  
“We done down here then?” Cisco frowned.   
  
“I can run, I can walk.  And I’m okay while naked.  I might need you to make me something that sort of… fills out… my clothes till we get this fixed so I don’t look weird with a suddenly flat crotch.” Barry shrugged as he padded through the labs.   
  
“This has been enlightening.” Julian came in and carefully laid Barry’s cock on the tray.   
  
“Thanks…” Barry blushed.   
  
“For laying it down?”   
  
“That and the blow job.” Barry flushed.   
  
“No thanks needed Mr. Allen.” Julian smiled as he patted his shoulder.   
  
“It’s… it’s been a while since anyone… so yeah… thanks.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Seriously… with your looks?” Julian frowned.   
  
“I kind of…” Barry vibrated his hand.  “When I’m with people.  And it’s kind of hard to explain why I’m doing that if I don’t tell every partner I’m The Flash.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“I can imagine that is incredibly limiting, yes.” Julian nodded, his mind clearly already conjuring up all sorts of images and scenarios where that would become an issue.   
  
“Right…” Barry blushed and walked away to stand and look at his cock for a while before he finally cleared his throat.   
  
“Yeah?” Cisco looked up.   
  
“Uh…. How do I go to the bathroom?” They all looked up at him then.   
  
“D… do you… need to… you know?” Cisco blushed.   
  
“Yeah… it wasn’t so bad before, but after the drinks after running… I need to go…” Barry blushed.   
  
“Uh…” Cisco looked to Julian and Caitlin.   
  
“Theoretically it should work the same.” Caitlin shrugged.   
  
“You could try here in the lab so we know if something’s wrong or not…” Julian offered.   
  
“Uh… hang on to that idea for a sec.” Cisco dashed out of the room and came back with a wide mouthed beaker that he sat Barry’s cock in gently tip down.  “You sort of came everywhere when you went off earlier… I don’t want to scrub your piss out of the lab next.”   
  
“okay..” Barry flushed as he tried to focus like he was going… it took a second but he felt his stream start and looked over at where his cock was pissing into the beaker it was sitting in and he quickly stopped going.   
  
“That it?” Cisco frowned.   
  
“Not hardly.” Barry shook his head, quickly picking his cock up and cleaning it off.  “It’s just weird to be submerged in piss while I’m going.” He blushed.   
  
“Ah… then how do we….”   
  
“I’ll be back.” Barry flashed out to the men’s room and held his cock over the opening of the urinal and went.  It took him a bit to get the handle of directing the flow as if he was holding someone else’s cock and his own at the same time.  It was strange but he was getting used to it.  Once done he cleaned up and quickly flashed back to the lab.   
  
“This is happening to all this guy’s victims right?”   
  
“Presumably… why?” Caitlin frowned.   
  
“Then why’s this the first we’re hearing about it?”   
  
“He’s got a point.” Cisco leaned on his elbows.  “Barry’s the third or fourth person to be hit by this… that we know about.  Who knows how many there are out there that happened before this meta figured out his power… so… why is this the first we’re hearing about it?”   
  
“Maybe the other subjects didn’t notice…”   
  
“I noticed the second you picked it up off the floor.”   
  
“And their lab work indicated heightened arousal as well.” Caitlin nodded.   
  
“My guess then is that they’re hiding the symptom from their doctors and loved ones.”   
  
“bed pans.” Barry nodded.   
  
“It’s the perfect means of hiding it.” Julian nodded.   
  
“Can we check in on that?” Barry looked to Cisco and Caitlin.   
  
“Yeah, we’d have to go talk to them personally… maybe with you there?”   
  
“They’d likely open up better with someone who’d gone through it.” Julian nodded.   
  
“Make an opponent for me after work tomorrow.  Since we can’t really do anything about it now, I’m going to go home.” Barry picked up his dick.   
  
“Uh… don’t you think you should leave that here.” Caitlin looked at him.   
  
“Caitlin…. No.”   
  
“Dude, it’d be safer here than…” Cisco started.   
  
“You’d willingly leave yours here?” Barry countered.   
  
“no.” Cisco deflated.   
  
“Exactly.  I’m not leaving it here, and I’m not staying the night.  I’m going to go home and I’m going to take care of my problems… and I’ll be fine.”   
  
“Hang on.” Cisco stopped him.   
  
“What now…?”   
  
“Let me scan it and I’ll 3D print you a filler for your boxers so you _hang_ right.” Cisco held out his hand and took it gingerly from Barry before disappearing in the lab.   
  
“You also might want to put some clothes on.” Julian observed.   
  
“Wha… fuck, yeah.” Barry slumped his shoulders and redressed, he’d been ready to speed home in the nude.  Was he really that fucking horny?   
  
Yes.   
  
The answer was yes.   
  
Shit, this was going to be difficult to deal with.


	3. Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has taken himself home and may come to regret it.

Barry flashed into his apartment, choosing to phase right through the door, not even waiting to take the time to use his key.  As soon as he was in his apartment, he sat his bags down and tried to decide what he wanted to do with himself.  Sighing he sank into the couch and slipped his hand down the front of his jeans.  As he came across the smoothed line of his pubic mound he realized with a shock that he’d been about to give himself a lazy hand job right there on the sofa.  Blushing high on his cheeks, Barry sat there with his hand down his pants and felt dirty and judged.   
  
_The fuck…_ He thought about that.  He was in his own home, he lived alone, he paid for this apartment with his own money.  He could fucking jerk off in every room if he chose to.  Standing up he phased right out of his clothes and stood there naked.  He’d been naked for hours in front of his friends while they examined his dick and his smoothed out body.  He walked over to the bags and opened up the make shift bed he’d made out of towels in there.  He ghosted a finger down his length and flushed.  Fuck he wanted to jerk off so bad.   
  
_I didn’t even shower before I left…_   His mind was playing catch up around his arousal.  He’d normally have taken a shower in the labs, rubbed one out in the shower, and been on his way home ages ago.  Fuck, he’d probably have cum half a dozen times by now if this was a normal night.  He carefully picked _himself_ up out of the towel and made a decision.  Marching into the shower he gave his cock a gently stroke while he got the temperature to a level he could tolerate.  The feel of his own hands on his own cock was almost enough to bring him sitting there on the step in tub’s edge.  He marveled at how beautiful it was…. he was… he’d never really gotten a good look at himself before.  He felt the tingle just in time to point his disconnected cock at the tub before he began to cum in earnest.   
  
“fuck…” Barry panted.  “That… fuck…” He writhed as the last aftershocks of his release left him and looked down at his cock, the tip still holding a bead of cum on the tip.  And an idea sprang forth in Barry’s mind.  An idea he’d never had before.  He picked up his cock and put it to his lips, gently running his tongue along the glands and collecting his cum on his tongue.  _Fuck…_   Barry moaned and felt it around his cock.  He had the sudden desire to do more than just a lick… his lips wrapping around the flared head Barry swirled his tongue around.   
  
The flutter in his stomach telling just how much he liked that.  _In for a penny, in for a pound…_ Barry thought to himself and with a little bit of a slide he worked more of himself into his mouth.  He felt the tip hitting the back of his throat and he found himself compelled to swallow around himself.  As the swollen tip slipped into his throat he had a moment of panic before he backed off.  Panting he couldn’t believe how great that had felt to almost be gagging on his own cock.   
  
_Fuck…._ Barry panted.  He was going to need to do that again… do that a lot... he blushed furiously as he got into the shower and shivered as the water cascaded down his smoothed crotch.  He whimpered but emboldened by how aroused he was, Barry began to feed his own cock down his throat.  Taking the shower head off of the stand and putting the water on pulse he put it on the seam between his legs, his fingers of his spare hand tracing over the line, which was almost as sensitive as his cock head.  His mind made up, Barry started swallowing around himself and soon his lips met his balls in his hands.   
  
_Holy shit…_ Barry boggled at the idea that he was deep throating himself.  He blushed as an idea came to him and he began to hum around his cock.  His throat vibrating around his cock was driving him closer and closer to his release again.  He was rushing forwards into it when he felt his cock start to vibrate in his throat.  His eyes went wide as he set his own throat to doubling its vibrations back and in seconds Barry was flooding his own throat with cum.  _FUCK!_   He swallowed, and drank his own cum down before pulling his cock out of his mouth and panting, still dripping cum as he washed himself in the spray.  He blinked… his cock slick in his hand…   
  
_I couldn’t… could I?_   He paused and looked over his shoulder at his ass.  _I couldn’t…_   He bit his lip, his slick cock in his hand and he sped in and out of the shower, retrieving his lube from his bedroom and began to finger fuck his ass in earnest.  He was going for it.  He was really going to fuck himself with his own disconnected cock.  He couldn’t believe how this was going and Barry felt the blush on his face as he finished stretching himself only to slick his cock with lube before putting himself to his opening.  He hadn’t had anything back there in a long time.  But as the thick tip breached him, Barry concentrated and his cock began to vibrate.   
  
_Thought controlled vibrators…._ Barry blushed, thinking about that as he slammed his vibrating cock into his ass.  He moaned as he fell forward, bracing himself against the shower wall as he bit his lip, his body quivering as he found his prostate.  “Fuck…” He whined out.  Clinging to the wall of his shower, Barry began to pound his ass the water cascading down his body as he fucked himself faster and faster.  He didn’t even realize he was reaching into flash time till the water was basically frozen in mid air.  And he was slamming into himself faster and faster.  He was almost there when he suddenly fell through his wall to the next room, phasing through as he came in his own ass.   
  
“fuck…” He writhed, wet and cumming on the floor laying through the aftershocks till he could breathe.  Once he could control his movements and breathing again, he got up and went back to the shower and finished cleaning up, be carrying his cock in his hand he went to bed, and laid it on the pillow beside his head, laying there looking at it he blushed as he took it and slipped himself back inside his own ass, deciding to sleep with himself in his own ass.  He had some of the most vivid sex dreams of his life that night, the lurid details lost as he show his load in his own ass.  Blushing furiously as he sat there trying to gather his mind back from where his release had just blown everything.  He lay there confused and shivering and it was all he could do not to fall out of bed as he trembled.   
  
“I just had a fucking wet dream… in my own ass.” Barry lay there in the afterglow, chuckling at the absurdity of the situation.  He got up and walked to the shower to start his day, up almost an hour earlier than he needed to be, and as he started the shower it only just dawned on him that he was in his own ass still.   
  
“God…. That feels way too natural…. Been too long since I had a boyfriend.” Barry concluded.  But at least now with the knowledge of metas out there, he could tell who ever he dated that his meta power was he vibrated.  And it wouldn’t be weird if he started vibrating during sex that way.  And so long as he didn’t show off his speed, he’d be able to keep the person in the dark about his identity as the Flash.  Barry’d look for a boyfriend after his cock was reattached.  Thinking on it, he slipped himself out and washed off in the shower before hanging his cock on the rack he had in his shower.  He was washing up when he suddenly needed to pee, and not really thinking about it he began to piss.  He blinked as he looked forward and realized the way he’d hung his dick in the rack he was pissing straight down the drain.   
  
“Well that solves some things about today…” Barry sighed contently as he finished up his shower and headed into his room to dress.  He quickly realized none of his pants fit right without his cock so he walked back into the bathroom with a couple socks and quickly created a mass roughly as thick and as long as his own cock was and tucked it in.  It felt like a comforting weight in his pants again and he headed off to work, that extra hour allowing him time to stop off for coffee before work and not have to really use his powers to arrive on time for once.   
  
“Holy fucking shit it’s a sign of the apocalypse.” Captain Singh stood there with his jaw open.   
  
“I had a visitor last night and got woke up before my alarm.” Barry blushed handing over the coffee he’d gotten his boss.   
  
“I don’t know who he or she is, but I approve.” Singh chuckled as he walked off and Barry blushed.  His sexuality wasn’t even remotely a secret.  You make out with a rookie cop in the janitor closet when you’re both off duty people talk.  It didn’t hurt that the Captain was gay himself, but he did suggest not at work for both of them.  And then it had worked out that Ralph had planted evidence and Barry had had to turn him in for it.  They hated him for it, and Ralph had dumped him over it, but Barry’s issues about his mom won out over any sort of obligation to Ralph.  He’d been heart broken when Ralph lost his job, but he was pretty damn sure that Ralph should never have been a cop if he couldn’t color inside the lines when it mattered.   
  
Barry snorted as he sat there at his desk at that.  Who was he now to judge someone about not coloring inside the lines?   
  


***

  
  
Barry worked most of the morning and paused when he needed to pee.  Looking around he sat there and voiding all social convention and all the years of being potty trained, he pissed.  Sure he was technically hanging in his shower across town and pissing into his own drain, but most of him was sitting in front of Julian as they worked, and feeling naked as he pissed feeling the slight vibration of the moment the piss went through the quantum entangled bit of his body to his cock across town.  He felt his shoulders slump as he relaxed.   
  
“You alright Allen?” Julian frowned.  “You look…” He paused.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Did you… did you just…” Julian looked half disgusted.   
  
“no.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Allen if you’re going to… to… that… in the office, at least do it when I’m not in here.” Julian blushed fiercely as he kept looking away.  Sometime later he finally sat on Barry’s desk.   
  
“Julian?” Barry looked up from his work.   
  
“C-can you tell me…” Julian looked conflicted.   
  
“Tell you…?” Barry prompted.   
  
“How’d you get off without touching yourself… or where you just… moving fast enough that I couldn’t see you…” Julian nodded towards Barry’s crotch, which looked stuffed in this angle.   
  
“Wha… no… Julian.” Barry protested.   
  
“I… I don’t need to know… I just… I want to…. I mean..”   
  
“It’s a sock Julian.”   
  
“what?” Julian looked confused and Barry blushed as he undid his jeans and pulled out the sock, which Julian touched and realized it was just socks.  “But why…”   
  
“I didn’t feel right with something down my pants, and I couldn’t very well secure it on me… so I opted for socks.”   
  
“Then… what was…” Julian gestured to Barry’s face.   
  
“I needed to pee…” Barry blushed.   
  
“You needed… to… pee….” Julian sat down hard.   
  
“I didn’t realize how much and moving it through the quantum entanglement would feel… that good the longer you do it…” Barry blushed harder looking down.   
  
“Allen… where did you…. leave _yourself_?” Julian bit his lip.   
  
“In the shower at home pointed at the drain so I could piss down it if I needed to… why?”   
  
“No reason, that’s safe enough.  I just… I didn’t even think about that.  I thought you were over here indulging in a different kind of relief.” Julian chuckled nervously.   
  
“I… I’ve never…” Barry protested.   
  
“Mr. Allen, we all wank.” Julian stated with a bit of a sigh.   
  
“Oh no.  I jerk off.  I do that a LOT.  Probably more than most guys my age.  Probably more than anyone in the world.  But I mean I’ve never done it since the glitch in time where we share the office.”   
  
“But before…”   
  
“Yeah… which was a whole thing.”   
  
“A whole thing?” Julian sat there looking at him like he was eating this up for all it was worth.   
  
“I… I didn’t know Wells… Thawne… had cameras installed in here.”   
  
“What?!?” Julian’s voice broke.   
  
“Up there.” Barry pointed.  “I didn’t realize that when my desk was over there.” He pointed where he’d have been sitting in clear view of the video.  “I jerked off a LOT in here on my down time while I waited on stuff.  Usually I locked the door and it was fine.  But… I didn’t realize he had recordings of me.”   
  
“R-recordings?” Julian was trying to play it cool.   
  
“Bring your tablet.” Barry sighed and Julian frowned but got up and retrieved the tablet before sitting it down in Barry’s hand.  Barry typed some commands at super speed and suddenly there was a large library of videos on the tablet for Julian.  “There you go.”   
  
“Are these…”   
  
“Every time I jerked off in here.  Every time I did it at home.  A few times I did kinky stuff with myself… It’s all the stuff you want to see.”   
  
“I don’t… I mean… I…”   
  
“Hey.  It’s okay.” Barry put his hand on Julian’s thigh.  “Maybe I can see you do it sometime.”   
  
“i… re-really?” Julian’s face went pink.   
  
“If you play your cards right, I might let you how I got off this morning.”   
  
“h-how…” Julian’s pants were obscenely tented as Barry’s hand traveled up his thigh to cup his crotch and hold him.   
  
“I fucked myself.” Barry made the syllables draw out to add to the filth of what he was saying.  His hand around Julian didn’t help matters and with a flick of his wrist his hand was vibrating and he phased through Julian’s cloths to be holding him bare in his hand.  “I slid my fucking cock in my ass and set it to vibrating.  I can vibrate any part of my body.” Barry licked his lips.   
  
“A-any part?” Julian whined high in his throat.   
  
“Any part.” Barry grinned and put a finger against Julian’s wet tip.  Vibrating as he was it was making Julian tremble.  He was close.  Too close.  “You want to know what my fingers in your ass feel like when they vibrate as fast as I can…?” Barry raised an eyebrow and Julian nodded.  Barry phased his other hand through the back of Julian’s pants as he laid him out on the desk, his ass hanging off as Barry slipped his vibrating digits in and in very short order Julian was cursing and sobbing as he bucked on the desk, his boxers filling with cum as Barry milked him hot and heavy, leaving him a gooey mess before phasing his hands back out and feeding Julian his own cum into his mouth as he lay there, too fucked out to care.   
  
“Do I get to see my prize…?” Barry stroked Julian through his pants, his hands not vibrating now.   
  
“sure…” Julian shrugged, his mind too far gone to care.  And suddenly there was open air on every inch of his body and he realized that Barry had phased him out of his clothing, leaving him naked and bare for the world to see.   
  
“Nice…” Barry grasped the pale cock that was almost the same size as his and began to slowly stroke Julian who shuddered through the feel of him so soon after just cumming when Barry knelt down and put his vibrating lips to Julian’s cock head and wrapped them around Julian’s head, his tongue vibrating at a completely different speed as he blew Julian right there.  He toyed with Julian, going agonizingly slow and then speeding up all at once, only to slow down again.  He worked Julian over till he spilled in his mouth.  He was laying there naked when there was a ding for one of their tests and with a fearful look Julian knew that meant someone would be walking in to get their test results.  Barry zipped through the room and Julian found himself dressed sitting at his desk.  He felt a slight ache in his ass and then he moved, realize there was something of size inside him.  He blushed.   
  
“what’s in my…” But he had to stop as someone came in and picked up their files.  Julian had to be professional as Barry snickered to himself and worked on stuff from his desk, the taste of Julian still on his tongue as he dug in his pocket and tapped a few buttons on his phone.  The toy came to life and Julian shuddered as he struggled to keep a straight face till the officer had left.   
  
“what did you put in my ass?” Julian hissed.   
  
“Just something one of my ex’s gave me.” He held up his phone and showed a picture of a large prostate massager.   
  
“you bastard.” Julian went to reach for it when Captain Singh came in.   
  
“Gentlemen…”   
  
“Captain.” They stood.   
  
“Allen, I’m glad you came in early today, but I was going to have you stay late tonight.  I was going to tell Julian he’s cleared to go to that conference.”   
  
“C-conference?” Julian whimpered.   
  
“The one on how other cities want to hear about our meta human divisions.  Your car is here for you.”   
  
“Do I have time to stop in the loo…”   
  
“No, you’ll have to hold it till you’re in the air.”   
  
“in the air…” Julian flushed.   
  
“Yeah you’re going to be going to the conference in Gotham city.”   
  
“oh… okay…” Julian gathered his things, whimpering low when Barry bumped the toy up a couple notches.   
  
“Something wrong?”   
  
“No… no…” Julian blushed.   
  
“Do you need a minute to collect yourself?”   
  
“yes sir.” Julian sighed as he stood there.   
  
“Well.”   
  
“Sir?”   
  
“Sit down and get yourself together.  I’ll go get the paper work you’ll need.   
  
“yes sir.” Julian sat down and when pale, the massager was lodged directly on his prostate now and it wasn’t going to be long before he came.  The Captain left the room and Julian whined, only for Barry to flash over and kiss Julian hard till he came hard, Barry’s hands on his body before he trembled and flushed because of his third orgasm in such short order.   
  
“I’ll send the controls to you.”   
  
“can’t I take it out?” Julian flushed.   
  
“You can…” Barry nodded.  “but your underwear stays here.”   
  
“what…?” Julian whimpered.   
  
“Something wiggling in your ass, or no underwear.  Clock’s a ticking.” Barry smirked.   
  
“you can have my underwear.” Julian closed his eyes, feeling the vibration as his underwear came off, and the toy was removed.  He slumped, relaxed, realizing his cock was still coated in cum.   
  
“I’m going to enjoy soiling these when I get home…” Barry took the boxers back to his desk.   
  
“god…” Julian panted.   
  
“Have fun.” Barry waved him bye and Julian adjusted himself before leaving quickly.  Barry settled in for a long day at work.  He was well into the work he was drinking a coffee and one of the officers frowned.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Are you like a camel or something?”   
  
“What?” Barry frowned at him.   
  
“Well I’ve not seen you take a break once to piss once today.”   
  
“Oh… yeah… strong bladder… I’ll go take a trip now.” Barry smiled and headed out, going so far as to go to the sit in a stall and piss all the way in his bathroom at home.  He chuckled, he’d have to watch that while he was waiting on Cisco to find a means for reattaching his cock.  And as he thought that, for the first time since this all happened, he suddenly had a pang of regret that it would come to an end.   
  
_Do I want to stay like this?_   Barry frowned as he thought about that.  He’d finished and was on his way back to the lab when he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
_The fuck was …_ He stopped again.  Someone was holding his cock.  Panic began to fill him, someone was in his apartment and they were holding his cock.  Fear and panic gripped him as he grabbed his stuff and quickly started rushing towards the door.   
  
“Where do you think you’re going Allen?” Captain Singh stepped out of his office.   
  
“I have an emergency.”   
  
“I don’t care…”   
  
“Someone tripped my alarm at my apartment.”   
  
“Someone’s breaking in..?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Wait for back up.” The Captain put his food down and Barry nodded.  Joe, and the rest were called who gave Barry a funny look, he nodded, and quickly texted the team that someone was in the apartment.   
  
_How do you know that?_   Cisco texted in the group chat to which Barry blushed, riding in the car with the Captain driving and Joe reading the group chat.   
  
_Someone is handling my disconnected dick… I can feel them holding it… so since I left it in my apartment…_   Barry didn’t feel he had to elaborate.   
  
_You’re what now?_   Joe typed into the conversation.   
  
_The bank robbing meta causes dicks to become quantum entangled dildos._ Barry felt like he might die.   
  
“Barr…” Joe looked at him.   
  
“I’ll explain, later can we just hurry…”   
  
“I’m driving the speed limit Mr. Allen.”   
  
“Thank you Captain.” Barry sighed, the grip had gotten tighter on his cock, and he wasn’t sure if it was still in his apartment or if someone had stolen it.  Fuck… how did they deal with it if someone stole his cock.  How do you report that…?  He didn’t fucking now.  He wasn’t sure, but as they rounded the corner and they came to his apartment, he followed with the team so he could tell them if anything was missing or not.  They searched the whole apartment but Barry bee lined for the bathroom.  With a nod the Captain had the officers follow him.   
  
“Captain…” One of the guys pushed past Barry and offered a note.   
  
“I took your toy, I like your style.  If you want it back, let me know.  Or I might just keep it or sell it off to the highest bidder…. The fuck did they take Allen?” Barry gaped at the shower and knew instantly.  And as he stood there about to tell his captain what was going on, he felt someone lick across his cock head and let out a moan.   
  
“Barr…” Joe rushed forward.   
  
“Everyone but you and Singh out… I … I need to explain.”   
  
“Explain what Allen?”   
  
“Explain why Captain Cold just stole something I’m not sure how to report….”


	4. Uncomfortable Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has to tell some unusual and uncomfortable truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioner 7 is responsible for chapters 2-5 of this so far.

“Everyone out.” Singh barked and the unies simply put down what they were doing and walked out, frowning at the way that Allen was squirming.  Once everyone was out Singh turned and looked at Barry with an expectant look.  “Well?”   
  
“I got hit by the latest meta criminal.” Barry sighed.   
  
“The one that makes people unable to walk?” Singh arched his brow.   
  
“That’s not what his power is.” Barry sighed, undoing his jeans.   
  
“Allen…”   
  
“His power is this.” Barry’s jeans around his knees both Joe and Singh tried not to look but finally glanced and frowned.  That turned to outright starring as Barry took his pants off and showed them the extent of how smooth his body was now.   
  
“where…” Singh started.   
  
“The power turned the penis and testicles of the male being whammied into a disconnected dildo of sorts.  Still flesh and blood.  And quantum en…fuck.” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Allen…”   
  
“Quantum entangled so that whatever happens to it, I feel and _whatever_ I need to use it for … it does.” Barry gripped the sofa.   
  
“And… Cold…?”   
  
“He stole my cock.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Which you kept in your bathroom…” Singh was putting things together.   
  
“I took a bathroom break while sitting at my desk that way.” Barry turned pink.   
  
“Interesting… and this… effect…. Is it reversible?”   
  
“Not so far…” Barry sighed as he started pacing, stopping from time to time to pant.   
  
“Barry…”   
  
“He’s sucking on it.” Barry blushed and both other men frowned at him before he gestured down and they went wide eyed.   
  
“Snart’s currently… right this second… giving you a…” Joe was struggling with words.   
  
“Yes.” Barry blushed.   
  
“We can’t let Snart to continue to … _compromise_ our lead CSI.”   
  
“I’m just hoping he stops soon.” Barry panted.   
  
“That bad?” Joe gave an apologetic look.   
  
“no….” Barry blushed.   
  
“Then what…” Singh frowned.   
  
“I can still cum like this…” He looked away.   
  
“And then he’d know what he had…” Joe nodded.   
  
“Then we have to do something that doesn’t turn you on.” They looked to Singh.  “What, are you telling me you’ve made it this far in your life and you haven’t figured out how to hold yourself back.” Singh challenged and Barry blushed.   
  
“No… I know how to do that….” Barry couldn’t believe he was having this conversation as he continued to blush and mutter more to himself than the other two.  He finally stopped and fished his phone out of his jeans.   
  
“What are you going to do?”   
  
“The only thing I can do.” He scrolled down.   
  
_Snart._   He texted and felt relief a moment later when the sucking stopped.   
  
_Barry._   
  
_I want it back._   
  
_Oh I’m sure you do.  I’d imagine this was how you planned to spend tonight…_   Barry frowned, was he… no.  Captain Cold did not flirt with him.  Did he?   
  
_I want it back._   
  
_Is that anyway to ask?_   Came the quip.   
  
“of all the…” Barry grumbled.   
  
_What do you want?_   
  
_Dunno.  I’ll think on it._   He suddenly felt angry, his fingers about to fly across the keys of his phone when another text came in.  _But for tonight… I think I’ll sit on it._   
  
_Wait…._   Barry frowned.  He couldn’t… he wouldn’t…   
  
_You’re not intending to use it are you?_   Barry felt himself sweating now.   
  
_And if I am?_   Oh god…   
  
_Please don’t?_   
  
_Please now?_   
  
_I’ll give you anything you want not to use it._   
  
_My, aren’t we stingy on sharing our toys.  What must the good detective think?_   
  
_I’ll agree to what you wrote on the napkin._   That one got a long pause.   
  
_Oh really?  Why now?  Why over this?_   
  
_I mean it.  If you don’t use it tonight you can have what you asked for.  Me, one night, no questions asked._   
  
_Very tempting.  But seeing as you don’t know where I am, you’ll never know if I cheat you or not.  What’s stopping me from just using it and not telling you?_   
  
_I’ll know._   Barry sighed, and if Snart chose to use it, he’d know too.   
  
_Really?  Becoming psychic now?_   Snart hat to be smirking now.  He just had to be.   
  
_Please?_   
  
_I’ll think about it.  And you can get back to me later on the why part._   And with that Snart was gone.  Barry tried texting him several more times but nothing.   
  
“fuck.” Barry sat down.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“well I may have just agreed to let Snart have me for one night no questions asked if he doesn’t use my dildo on himself tonight.” Barry interlaced his fingers behind his head as he looked down at the floor.  How had his life gotten this complicated and this messed up in this short a span of time.   
  
“Barry…”   
  
“Joe if he uses it, I’ll … I’ll fucking cum in his ass.” Barry blushed harder then.  “And then he’ll know that it’s not cyber skin, its real skin.  And then he’ll know that he has MY cock, not my dildo.  Though…” Barry got up and sped without thinking about it to the bedroom.  “No, thankfully that’s still in … there…” He stood in the bedroom door realizing not only what he’d just admitted to the two father figures in his life but that he’d also used his powers.   
  
“Allen, I wasn’t here, this never happened, and unless you are willing to tell the other cops what was stolen here, we’re done and _this_ never gets talked about again.” Singh got up and walked out the door.   
  
“He took that pretty well.”   
  
“Barry…”   
  
“What do you want from me.  I’ve been getting a slow lazy blow job for a half hour, horned up all damn day, because part of this is that I can’t go soft, so I’m blind with lust right now, and now I’m likely to get to fuck my arch nemesis and not even be there… because he’s going to be alone in his bedroom using me like a cheap toy only to figure out what he’s gone and stole this time.”   
  
“Okay… okay…” Joe held his hands up to placate Barry.  “just… no more using your powers in front of the Captain…. Please?”   
  
“Okay.” Barry sighed.  “But…”   
  
_And Mr. Allen… I do expect to be reimbursed for the ‘mysterious’ amount of fast food that vanishes from my office._   Singh texted Barry.   
  
_Yes sir._   Barry blushed as he showed his phone to Joe.   
  
“Well I told you to stop taking the man’s burgers months ago.”   
  
“I know… I know…” Barry started pacing.  He had no options here.  No good options.  And then he felt something cold being drizzled on his cock.  “Joe… go home.  Go home now.”   
  
“Why would… Snart’s doing it… isn’t he?”   
  
“Lube… lost of lube…” Barry blushed.   
  
“And I’ll see you later.” Joe got up and left.  Barely getting the door shut before Barry let out a moan.  _Fuck…_  He whimpered as a warm wet heat engulfed him as he was thrust in deep.  He clenched the arm of the sofa while he tried to keep himself still.  Fuck… Cold was tight… he must not get fucked that often… or use dildos… dildos he stills from other people’s houses… fuck... thoughts began to leave Barry as he simply focused on holding on.   
  
He started filling his mind with every image he’d learned that delayed his orgasm.  Counting the places of pi, counting the sides to a quantum hyper cube, the cold gun being aimed at his crotch.  He was holding out the best he could but it wasn’t going to last.  And Cold clearly wanted his pleasure now rather than later.   
  
_Oh fuck…_ Barry whimpered, feeling himself start to vibrate and a sudden halt to the movements.  _Caught you off guard didn’t I fucker…_   Barry panted as he smirked to himself.  But that only lasted till Cold seemed to slam fuck himself harder and faster.  That vibration only spurring him on as they were both working towards their climax.  Barry quickly picked up his phone and dialed and it only rang three times till it picked up.   
  
“Well Scarlet.  You do seem…”   
  
“TAKE IT OUT NOW!” Barry yelled, barely holding on.   
  
“How do you…”   
  
“TAKE. IT. OUT.” Barry ground out.  And he felt himself pulled free and he panted, as the vibrations died down.   
  
“Okay, now I want to know how you knew I was using that, let alone that it was still _in_ me.” Cold was sounding more calculating.   
  
“Saints and Sinners, twenty minutes.  And I’ll explain it.” Barry panted.   
  
“Were you looking for me?” Cold sounded curious as to why Barry sounded out of breath.   
  
“Nineteen minutes.” Barry hung up.  Stumbling over to his clothes he took his work clothes in and put them into the hamper before he switched to loose shorts and a loose t shirt.  Stuff he wouldn’t have much trouble taking off if he needed to.  He had a feeling that once he explained this to Cold he’d probably be put through his paces.  Barry zipped at a slower pace so his clothing wouldn’t catch fire and he still beat Cold there, so he was nursing on a beer while he waited on Snart.   
  
“Scarlet.” Snart sat down.   
  
“Snart.”   
  
“You care to explain?”   
  
“You heard about the new meta?” Barry sighed, putting his head down on his arms on the table, his beer at his elbow.   
  
“The one that makes the guards woozy, what of it?” Snart seemed confused.   
  
“that’s not what his power does.”   
  
“Went and got yourself whammied?” He smirked now.  “The Flash not running so straight these days?” He chuckled.   
  
“yes.  I went in all cocky and got myself whammied.  And then to top it off you stole my…”   
  
“Oh, you wanted your dildo to relax, I can respect that.” Snart interjected.   
  
“not my dildo.” Barry sighed.   
  
“Pardon?”   
  
“…”   
  
“speak up, please Barry.” Snart wasn’t sure what was just said.   
  
“that’s not my dildo, it’s my dick.” Barry said into the table.   
  
“wha…”   
  
“The meta’s powers caused my cock and balls to fall off as a separate dildo like structure that I can feel and use no matter where it is.” Barry sighed.   
  
“so when I was…”   
  
“you felt pretty tight.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Now you have my undivided attention Barry… But how am I to believe…”   
  
“Look under the table.” Barry sighed, lifting up slightly and from the rustles of clothing Len had a good sense of what had just happened, he glanced under the table and realized he was looking at a bare smooth crotch that lacked what he’d had a hold of just a half hour ago.  “Satisfied?”   
  
“Hardly…” Len reached forward and touched Barry, stroking along the line where his cock should be, causing him to shiver..   
  
“shit…” Barry started vibrating slightly.   
  
“so that’s what that was.  I was thinking you were holding out and had some sort of remote control to a vibrator… this makes a lot more sense.” Len sat back up.  “So I the Flash’s cock in my ass tonight.”   
  
“which is why I called… because I was about to… you know…”   
  
“Use your big boy words Barry.  You were going to cum. You were going to unload into my ass while I jerked off and damn near came all over myself while you vibrated in my ass.”   
  
“yes.” Barry blushed.  “I was going to cum.”   
  
“Good.  So we both have blue balls.” Len smirked.   
  
“So can I have it back?”   
  
“Just like that?  Hardly.” Len smirked.   
  
“Well you used it… but I’d… I’d still do the deal if you’d give it back.”   
  
“Really?” Len blinked at him.  “Even if it involved wanting you for a heist, or something more… erotic?”   
  
“E-erotic?” Barry whimpered, suddenly desiring his pants back up.  He started to pull them up slowly.   
  
“Stop.”   
  
“what?” Barry hissed.   
  
“I said stop.  Is that so hard to follow?” Len smirked.   
  
“but I need to…”   
  
“No.  No you do not.” Len took Barry’s beer and took a swig off of it.  “In fact… slip them down your legs.  I want to see them pooled around your ankles.” Len looked him right in the eyes, making him flush as he moved his legs and let go of the shorts, letting them fall with a small rustle of clothing before Len looked under the table.  “Good job Scarlet.” Len moved his leg between Barry’s ankles.  “Now lift your legs.”   
  
“Snart…”   
  
“Len, please.  You have been in my ass tonight after all.” Len smirked.   
  
“Len…”   
  
“Better, but still not enough to earn the right to keep these.  Lift your legs.” Barry sighed as he complied, his legs going up and the shorts being tugged down off his shoes by Len’s shoe on the shorts and he brought them over to him where he picked them up and sat them on the table on his side of the booth.   
  
“can I…”   
  
“No.” Len smirked.  “You look good like this.” He used his leg to part Barry’s legs and work his shoe right against Barry’s crotch and rocking the front lace against the sensitive point on Barry where he shivered.  “Why don’t you take the shirt off.”  The lack of a lift to the final word indicating it was an order, not a question.   
  
“please…”   
  
“Do you not want your cock back?” Len smirked.  “Maybe I should sell it to the highest bidder.  Let the public know I have the Flash’s cock on tap…” Len grinned wickedly as Barry gaped at him before grabbing the him of his shirt, his arms crossing his chest as he lifted the shirt up and over his head before handing it over to Len’s open hand.   
  
“SNART!” Rosco the bar tender, a mountain of a man shouted, and people sort of half glanced at Len.   
  
“Rosco.”   
  
“What have I told you about stripping your fuck toys in my bar?”   
  
“Don’t advertise if I’m not going to share?”   
  
“And?”   
  
“He’s mine tonight.  But… if you want a sample…” Len grinned at Barry who blushed.   
  
“Might have him put on a show on the bar…”   
  
“Not exactly possible at the moment.”   
  
“Why not?” Rosco asked with an arched brow.   
  
“His cock’s at home.”   
  
“His.. what?” Len smirked as he turned Barry to face the bar, his legs spread to reveal his naked body and leave his lack of a penis to the whole bar.   
  
“What kind of kinky shit…”   
  
“Meta power.”   
  
“Kid’s the meta?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“His power took his cock off?”   
  
“Lets me keep it in my sock drawer.” Len smirked.   
  
“That’s a special kind of control.” Rosco chuckled.   
  
“Yes, yes it is.  And he’s trying to earn it back.”   
  
“What’s he got to do to earn it back?”   
  
“Whatever I tell him to.” Len smirked.  “You got any ice in the bucket?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
“Scarlet… why don’t you go lay face up on the bar, take some ice from Rosco and get _creative_ with what you do to put on a show for us.”   
  
“Len…”   
  
“No questions or no cock.”   
  
“damn it.” Barry muttered under his breath.  But he walked to the bar that Rosco cleaned off for him, and he laid flat on his back, his body spread and open while he took a piece of ice from the bucket.  He started at his nipples, tracing the edge with the tip of the ice, circling around and around as his lips parted, gasping at the chill as it bit into his skin.  He brought it across the budded tip, the flesh hardening as he moaned, twirling the biting edge of the oblong cube, pushing it into the flesh and drawing another gasp from him.  He trailed the ice down his peck to the valley between them.   
  
“shit…” Barry arched up into the touch, letting the melting ice pool on his heated flesh as it began to slowly drip down, cascading down in rivulets that seemed like tiny frozen daggers tracing the contours of his muscles.  He gave a needy whimper as a single line of ice cold liquid sliced its way down his abs towards his navel. The ice chased down the line behind the droplet of water, cutting a cool path catching Barry’s breath in his throat.  He panted and moaned as he circled his navel with the ice, his eyes locking with Len’s, heated by his passion, as he dipped lower and ran the cold ice down the line of his would be sex, moaning as he went on.   
  
The ice was shrinking in size as he took the ice and with a push, entered himself with it, his body clenching around the cold intrusion.  He whimpered and thrashed, a second, more stable, ice cube joining the first in his inner most parts.  He gasped and begged with needy whimpers as a third quickly joined it.   
  
“I think…” Len stood, having to visually adjust himself and clear his throat to get his voice to stop trying to break.  “That’s enough for now.” He approached Barry, the boy’s clothing tucked into Len’s jacket as he cupped the back of Barry’s neck and brought him up for a kiss, his hand trailing down his body to ghost along that moist line and rest his heated palm against that bare crotch.   
  
“It’s time he gets what he’s earned.” He smirked, this close Barry could tell his eyes were blown wide in lust.  “I’m going to enjoy taking you apart when the time comes…” He chuckled, helping Barry down off the bar.   
  
“You want the bucket?”   
  
“If I need ice, I know how to make it.” Len pulled the long line of Barry’s naked body flush against him and smirked one last time before walking out of the bar with his prize.


End file.
